


Memory

by moiFUNGI



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 环壮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiFUNGI/pseuds/moiFUNGI
Summary: 一个周年纪念晚上发生的酱酱酿酿的故事
Relationships: 四叶环/逢坂壮五
Kudos: 13





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> 是给二申老师的爱娜娜ONLY的无料漫画（开车用）的脚本，征得她的同意放出来惹~  
> 主要是让二申老师试着开车的，所以车的部分有点没头没尾的，多担待哈

逢坂壮五睁开了眼睛。

他看着眼前昏暗的天花板愣了愣，头部和身体传来的棉质触感告诉自己此时正躺在一处柔软而温暖的地方，棉质织物的触感包裹着他，散发着一股消毒水的味道。一股微弱柔和的冷光在角落处安静地亮着，光虽弱，倒也能将自己所处空间内的棱角勾勒出个大概的形来。

这是……节目组给MEZZO"安排的房间，壮五逐渐回过神。

昨天是MEZZO"成立的周年纪念日，作为纪念，“MEZZO"的想带你逃走小队”也再一次来到了冲绳录制周年特别节目。拍摄顺利完成后，节目组更是为两人准备了一个小型的庆功宴。架不住工作人员们的热情，也为了不扫大家的兴，壮五在席中喝下了同事塞进手里的香槟，之后的印象便有些模糊了，只隐约记得自己搭档那略带埋怨的嗓音和被谁架起来的飘忽感。

壮五缓缓支身坐起，动作带来的震动晃得脑仁突突地发疼，他不禁轻嘶一声，抬起手抵住太阳穴用力揉着缓解疼痛。隔壁床裹成一团的棉被随着壮五的动作晃了晃，从被子里溢出来的蓝发的主人似是有了苏醒的迹象般地拖着鼻音哼了哼。在壮五以为自己将对方吵醒了的时候，却发现原本背对着自己的搭档只是慵懒地翻了个身，面向自己紧闭双眼，长舒一口气后便继续传出了沉稳而绵长的呼吸声。

看来没有打扰到环君，壮五想着，松了口气。借着夜灯的光，他望着搭档四叶环略显孩子气的睡颜安心地笑了笑，小心地将枕头竖起来垫在自己背后，又将自己床头柜上放着的半杯牛奶拿在手里。

玻璃杯壁上还挂着些许奶渍，显然是喝剩了半杯后放在了自己床边。环早已熟悉如何照料喝醉的壮五，这杯牛奶也是他担心壮五脆弱的胃而特意要求酒店帮忙准备的——自从他得知牛奶既能护胃又能解酒之后。

喝干净杯子里剩下的牛奶，壮五轻轻靠在床头，转过头看着窗外墨色的海面。月亮躲在云间，吝啬地撒着零星的光，温和的海风卷着浪有规律地冲刷着沙滩，“唰啦”的水花破碎声飘进房间，带着独特的节奏和韵律，静谧而祥和。

壮五突然想去海滩上走一走。

也许是被浪花声勾起了性子，他蹑手蹑脚地下床，拎起鞋，踮着脚走向了房门口。另一张床上的呼吸声依然绵长，丝毫没有被吵醒的迹象。“我出去一下”，壮五用口型对着睡的正香的搭档打了个无声的招呼，便合上门离开了。

而那位本该陷入沉睡的青年，在门悄然合上之后，也缓缓睁开了自己青色的眼眸。

将鞋子脱下来整齐地放在沙滩上，壮五赤脚沿着海岸线缓步走着。

潮势的劲头在涌上沙滩时早已被卸去了一大半，仅剩寸深的浪花轻柔地没过壮五的脚背，又毫不留恋地立即退去，只留下一些又轻又细的贝壳在他的脚边。

这片沙滩被酒店圈下用来给住客游乐放松，设施齐全且私密性强，也多亏了此，壮五能难得地享受一番久违的，不被打扰的放松时间，虽然方式看起来略显孩子气。

曾经的自己，是断然没有心情，也不被允许做出这般举动的。

壮五深吸一口气，站定转身面朝大海，月光透过薄云的缝隙洒落，跌在海面上，泛着斑驳的银光。海风拂过，掀起他披在身上的薄外套的下摆。虽然是盛夏，但裹着海水湿气的夜风还是吹着略生凉意，壮五抱住胳膊，轻轻地搓了搓。

如今的自己，多少有那么一部分受到了环的影响，壮五心想。

他还能回忆起刚开始成为搭档时的境况——他俩就像磁针上完全相反的两极，性格和家境的差异如同无法逾越的鸿沟般让两人始终无法顺利沟通，壮五也一直认为环是打心里排斥和自己一起行动，所以才会表现的十分散漫。他们争执过，相悖过，也面临过濒临解散的大危机，然而这些磕绊竟都未能将他俩拆散开，MEZZO"已相互扶持着走过了三载春秋，而当年那如裂谷般的隔阂也随着时间一点点地缩减、靠近，甚至是消失。

明明最开始的时候对环君的散漫和任性非常没辙，却是从什么时候开始，察觉到了他被任性的表面所掩盖住的不安和寂寞，又是从什么时候开始，他在自己心中变得一点点可靠起来了呢？

脑子里突然划过对方通红着脸坚定地看向自己，率直地朝自己说出能让心跳停拍的话语时的场景，而自己，也仿佛是收到那股率直劲的影响般地，牵起了他的手。

两年前的自己，一定想不到会和环君发展成这样的关系吧，壮五抑制不住眉眼，轻轻笑了起来。

“在笑什么？”

熟悉的声音传来，壮五转身，惊讶地看着同样光着脚的环朝自己走来。

“环君……！你怎么在这里，你不是在睡觉吗？”

“这是我的台词才对，”环抬手稍稍抓了抓头发，发尾有些固执地外翘着，显然是刚从被窝里爬起来的状态，“小壮你怎么突然到这里来了？”

“想出来走走。”壮五抬手，帮靠近自己的环理了理有些凌乱的发尾，“真是抱歉，在房间里吵到你了吗？”

“没有，”环摇了摇头，“只是我睁开眼睛发现小壮不在，有些担心，碰巧从窗户看到小壮在外面，就跟过来了。”

让你担心了，壮五喃喃道，环并肩站在壮五身边，偏过头看着他，像是在等自己最开始提出的问题的答案。

“我刚才，在想以前的事情，我们刚开始成为MEZZO"时的事。”望着眼前无际的海面，壮五开口。

那段时间啊……环的表情有些微妙，“那段时候的事情能让小壮笑出来吗？”

“重点不是那里，”壮五笑了笑，转头迎上环的目光，“我是觉得，时间的力量真的很奇妙，它能改变很多东西。

“比方说，我曾经坚信，我无法理解你，也无法让你理解我。虽然如今也不敢说我能彻底的理解你所有的想法，但现在我知道，你是一个温柔，坦率，为我着想又有些怕寂寞的人。所以我会基于此来努力理解你。

“更重要的是，”壮五垂下手，贴上了对方放在身侧的手掌。

“我知道了‘你并不是讨厌我’这件事。”

环怔怔地看着望向自己的壮五，看着对方眼里溢满的笑意，整个眸子都是亮闪闪的，像是裹了星星。他仿佛是从壮五的话里听出了别样的含义，片刻后羞赧地移开了自己的眼神，只是红着脸攥了攥放入自己手心里的，对方修长的手指。

“我其实，一直很想跟小壮道歉。”环偏过脸，声音随着海风传到壮五耳里，“现在想来，刚开始的时候我确实很任性，也没有身为偶像的自觉，给大家，给小壮都添了不少的麻烦，还害得小壮……”

“都已经过去了，”壮五道，“我也说过，虽然你确实添了麻烦，但还在我能接受的范围内，那次晕倒也不只是因为你……”

“要不是我小壮也不会攒下那么多压力。”环有些执拗地打断了壮五的话，即使看不清表情，壮五也能察觉到身旁这个高个子大男生有些沮丧。他举起手，安慰地在环的头上摸了摸。

“那么，”壮五柔声道，“你的道歉，我也已经在住院时全数收到了。”

“小壮会原谅我吗？”

“我一直没有生过你的气啊。”

“那么，”环顿了顿，重新转头看向壮五，“现在的我，有很好地成为小壮的支柱吗？”

“你一直都是我可靠的搭档，”壮五笑着说，“昨天晚上，不也是麻烦了你照顾喝醉的我吗？”

“……只是搭档吗？”

“嗯？”

海风习习，撩起了壮五和环的鬓发。挡在月亮前的云层被风吹散，皎白的月光顿时扩散开，洒在沙滩上，海面上，也洒在壮五被微微托起的脸上。外形姣好的嘴唇被另一双唇封住，还没来得及闭眼的壮五看到了眼前青年纤长的睫毛，在他突然回神准备闭眼时，对方却拉开了距离，仿佛有些不满一般地看着壮五，两颊确红彤彤的，就连耳尖也染上了颜色。

“就是说啊，”两人的姿势不知不觉变成了面对面，环轻轻扣住壮五的双臂，红着脸看向对方嘟囔道，“我在小壮看来，只是搭档吗？”

壮五看向环，没有说话，脸却像是被他传染了一般肉眼可见地红了起来。

“呐，小壮——”

“只是搭档的话，”壮五红着脸斟酌着自己的说辞，“是不会做这种事的吧？”

被成功顺毛的环双手微微朝内使劲，用手臂圈住壮五，重新拉近距离后再度吻了上去。

“小壮的话真不直白，要是我听不懂怎么办。”接吻的间隙，壮五听到环轻声呢喃道。

你这明明就很明白呀，壮五心想，笑着环上环的肩头，张开嘴迎合着恋人炽热的吻。

荧光表面的电子钟，时间跳至凌晨两点。

依然是仅被夜灯的冷光充沛的房间，却因床上的两人而染上了些许旖旎的色彩。

两人进屋后，环便立马将壮五压向属于自己的那张床，随后也跟着欺身覆了上去。

不知是海风中月光下的吻太过浪漫，还是壮五嘴里残存的未能代谢的酒精让环也染上了些许的醉意，沙滩上两人缠绵的吻让彼此的体温都上升了不少，而剩下的夜该如何度过，便是心照不宣了。

贪恋地舔吻着壮五的颈侧，环有些胡乱地剥下了壮五的上衣，双手挑逗而色情地在对方匀称的肌肉上留恋着，继而伸手探向了他的身下。

壮五身体轻颤，他躺在床上，颔首闭眼，伸手抱住埋在自己肩部的环的头，双腿略微张开让环方便他的动作。欣长的手指没入环微长的头发，壮五随着对方手上的动作发出阵阵略显隐忍的叹息。

“啊……环君……”

环的手掌大而修长，手上的功夫每每能将壮五深藏于得体皮囊之下的淫靡的欲望勾得昭然若揭。他握住壮五已经昂扬的分身，揉搓着他冠状沟处的敏感点，又将拇指伸向铃口出不停摩擦。

算下来两人的交往已经将近一年，他早已知晓壮五身上所暗藏的全部“开关”。

根本受不住这样的撩拨，壮五的呻吟变了调，用力抱紧覆在身上奋力开垦的恋人的肩头，颤抖着交代在了对方的手里。

“哇哦……小壮，射得好多……”举着被壮五的精液濡湿的手，环暗叹道。并未理会自己那臊得满脸通红的恋人，他轻轻掰开壮五的臀瓣，就着手上的精液将手指伸进了壮五微阖的穴口。

“自产自销。”环“嘿嘿”笑了两声，说着俏皮话。

壮五却没有对方那么从容，扩张过程中环的手指总是有意无意地蹭过前列腺，微弱的快感只是隔靴搔痒，壮五觉得自己宛如渴得久了的旅人，好容易得到水却发现仅能润湿自己干燥的双唇。刚刚释放过的分身已再次勃起，他迷蒙间感觉自己朝上抬了抬胯，像是个无声的邀请。

后穴里没入的手指随即抽了出去，身上的人探过身子，伸长手臂在床头不停摸索着，壮五感受到了对方鼓胀的欲望正抵着自己的胯间，一跳一跳地叫嚣着它的存在。

“环君……等等……”壮五叫住了环的动作，他意识到了环在寻找什么。

“套子，别用这里的……”

若是房间内的安全套被使用了，一定会留下记录的。

“诶？”环显然没有想到这一层，“但是小壮，不是说每次都要戴套……”

“别用房间里的，”壮五堪堪支起身子，指了指散乱在地上的衣物。

“钱包里有，在夹层里……”

环闻声摸出钱包，打开一看，还真在里面，牌子和尺寸都是自己惯用的款。

钱包的主人此刻倒是显得有些不好意思：“只是为了防止像现在这样的情况发生，所以就先准备了。”壮五脸颊潮红，眼神清亮，看着环笑了笑，“这样不仅不会留下痕迹，还……唔……”

环并没有等壮五说完话，用力地吻了上来。

舌头侵入对方的口腔，环褫夺着恋人嘴里的空气，狂风骤雨般的吻让壮五有点措手不及，他尽力配合着环热情的唇舌，津液交缠，发出了绵密的声音。

“小壮会做这种准备，”吻罢，环抚上壮五被润得晶亮的唇，声音性感而低沉，“其实也还是期待和我做的，对吧？”

虽然内心所想被点破极度的不好意思，壮五到底还是没有反驳环的话，只是红着脸将头埋进了对方的颈间。

环牵起了壮五的手。

“小壮，”他侧头咬着壮五的耳垂，将手里的安全套塞进对方掌心，引着他将自己的分身从内裤里释放出来。

“帮我戴。”

环带着气声，尾音上扬，透着股撒娇的意味，壮五却从中听出了一丝不容违抗的命令感。

他颤抖着撕开包装，将套子套在环勃发的分身上。

环架起壮五的双腿，抬高他的臀，把住分身迫不及待地闯进壮五的穴口。一年的时间让身体默契变得极佳，虽然只是靠着精液草草地润滑，但环只需轻轻触碰壮五身体里的那一点，对方便会像抽去承重的积木塔一般卸去浑身绷紧的劲。环撑在壮五身上，扣住他的手与他十指紧握，居高临下地看着他，看着他紧闭着双眼，摆着头，随着自己的动作哼出旖旎的呻吟。

“环君……环君……”壮五唤着环的名字。

环稍稍放缓了动作，性器在壮五的甬道里不疾不徐地摩擦。

“不是‘环君’，”环倾下身，吻上了壮五的额头，“用其他别的称呼叫我，小壮试试看？”

“……别的，称呼？”壮五被快感磨得晕乎乎的。

“比方说，”环小声提醒，“小壮喝醉的时候，对我的称呼……”

壮五脸上的潮红登时漫过了眼角。

“喝醉后的事情，我都不记得了。”他心虚道。

“啊，是吗？”

环猛地挺腰，将性器顶在壮五的前列腺附近，狠命地磨着，壮五被突然一激，浑身被过电般的快感窜过，他用力向后仰头，死死抓住环扣住自己的手。

“那里……不行……！”出口的呻吟已然变调，壮五的嗓音染上了哭腔，仿佛是受不了过于强烈的快感一般，他轻轻扭动着身子想挣扎开，但环早已将他禁锢在身下，他只能小幅度地扭动着，动作不断强调着体内灼物的存在，伴随着快感涌向四肢百骸。他觉得自己的欲望又不受控地胀大了几分，淫液从铃口处不断涌出，在自己的腹部拖出晶莹的水渍。

他无声地张着嘴，感觉在环的攻势下自己即将攀上高潮，却在临界点被冷不丁地握住了欲望的根部。

壮五有些难耐地看着身上的罪魁祸首，眼神湿润，带了些乞求的意味。

“小壮用喝醉时的称呼叫我，我就让小壮射。”

环轻轻笑着，带了些痞气，他松开了扣住壮五的手，抚上对方滚烫的脸颊。

壮五放弃挣扎般地闭上眼睛，侧脸贴上环的手掌轻蹭，喉结煽情地上下动了动。

“たっくん。”他轻声道。

体内埋入的灼热一下子变大了。

壮五睁开眼，看着环皱紧了眉头轻轻低骂一声，反拥住狠狠抱紧自己的对方，在环的耳旁哭着射了出来。


End file.
